


Solidarity In Numbers

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Gawsten, Gay, M/M, Other, Otto is non-binary, drunk truth or dare, establishing a relationship, non binary character, waterparks fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drunken mistake or two, hidden kisses, Otto being the oblivious friend they are, and more than enough alcohol.





	Solidarity In Numbers

Geoff walked -more like staggered- into the room where was Awsten curled up on the couch with a bottle of some liquid and his phone. Otto was sprawled out on the floor, passed out, a pizza box on their chest. Geoff sort of half fell and half staggered to the other end of the couch. He fell onto the leather, with squeaked beneath him, and his head spun crazily.

“Awsten,” Geoff slurred, past drunk at this point. “Awsten, you're beautyfool.”

“And you're wasted,” A slightly tipsy Awsten replied, watching his best friend of seven years closely. 

“No 'm not, not’t all. Comp'etely sob'r.” Geoff crawled closer to Awsten, reaching for the bottle of clear liquid in his hand. “Lemme have some, plwease?”

Awsten sighed and shook his head. “No, Geoff, you're wasted. Go home.”

“'M home alrea'y.” Geoff put his head in Awsten's lap, and the boy was forced to put his phone down and pay attention to Geoff. “Where you are 's home.”

“That's cute, Geoff, but you have an apartment. Go home. You're gonna pass out. You need to sleep.” Awsten tried to shove Geoff off his lap, but he just wrapped an arm around Awsten's waist and clung tight.

“No, I can sleep 'ere. I don't need ta go home.” Geoff's eyelids were closing already, and Awsten knew he was fighting an already lost battle.

“Okay, fine. But you need to change, at least.” Awsten pulled a squirming Geoff to his feet, leading the boy to the bathroom. The only sounds shared between them were soft breathing and Geoff's shoes, squeaking on the vinyl floor. They reached the bathroom, and Awsten patted the marble counter. Geoff squirmed onto it, already drifting away. Awsten attempted to pull Geoff's sweater off, but Geoff was determined to keep it on.

“What would I have to do to get you to get your sweater off?” Awsten wondered aloud, not expecting Geoff to hear and, potentially, answer. And Awsten had definitely not anticipated Geoff's answer.

“Kiss me.” Geoff blurted, and he looked like he hadn't meant to say that, but he was glad he did.

“Sorry, what?” 

“Kiss me. Ya know, with like tongue 'n groping 'n weird noises ‘n love n’ shit. Kiss me.”

Awsten took a deep breath, dead still as he considered. If he did kiss Geoff, and finally set his feelings loose, what would it come to? Would something happen that Awsten would regret in the morning? Awsten was tipsy, but not enough that he wouldn't remember every second of this. Geoff, however, was a different story. Awsten knew Geoff well enough to know he wouldn't remember this at all. 

“Well?” An impatient, drunk Geoff was awaiting Awsten's answer, and he still hadn't given it. _Fuck it_ , he thought. _Geoff asked for this, now he's receiving. This is it._ So, he  didn't answer in words, but softly grabbed one of Geoff's hands in his own, and reached backwards to put one of Geoff's arms around his own waist. Awsten tangled one of his own hands into Geoff's hair, and put the other one on Geoff's face, Awsten's thumb stroking his cheekbone.

“Are you sure?” Awsten asked one last time, making sure Geoff really wanted this. He needed to be sure. Geoff nodded, and Awsten took a settling breath.

Closing his eyes, Awsten moved even closer. He could feel Geoff breathe against his face, feel his eyelashes tickle his cheek. He was about to close the gap, and, suddenly, he froze. A million thoughts reverberated through his brain all at once.

_ What are you doing? _

_ Taking advantage of Geoff when he's drunk? _

_ You monster, you can't do that. _

_ He'll hate you for this tomorrow.  _

_ You'll regret this.  _

_ You'll hate yourself for this. _

Awsten paused, slow and anxious. His body was screaming for him to just do it. His brain was on a different plain altogether, messily reminding him of all the negative possibilities. _Fuck_ _  it _ , he told himself.  _ I'm gonna kiss him _ . His hands were shaking, and not from the cold. He smiled nervously and Geoff smiled back.

He was close enough now that he could feel Geoff’s blinking and he could feel Geoff’s breath, and was able to notice how the closer he got, the more laboured the breathing became. Geoff's eyes fluttered closed once more and Awsten looked down at his lips. They were red from being chewed on, but looked welcoming nonetheless, parted and wet and just asking to be kissed.

When Awsten's lips so much as brushed Geoff's, Awsten froze. It was too much for him, too surreal for him to be kissing Geoff. Luckily for him, Geoff gently pushed his face up so that their lips would fall delicately together. It was better than Awsten could have ever imagined - and he had thought about it a lot. Awsten became lost in the feeling, numb to everything around him. There was Geoff and only Geoff, as far as he was concerned. Awsten could not recall a time when he was not kissing Geoff, because surely he was never alive if he didn't feel as good as he did right now.

Geoff tasted salty and sweet, and like alcohol. Awsten could feel the freezing cold metal of Geoff’s nose ring pushing against his own nose as Geoff moved his lips slowly against Awsten's, barely performing any motion at all, but just enough to drive Awsten out of his mind. Geoff stole the very air from Awsten's lungs, even though he would have given it to Geoff willingly. He would hand over his very being for another second in this moment.

The kiss remained soft and simple and shallow, but neither of them needed anything more at the moment. Awsten felt weak in the knees and held onto Geoff's face tighter to keep himself from slipping away. Geoff responded by reaching out and grasping desperately at Awsten's shirt, as if he was holding on for dear life; and in a way, he was. Dizziness washed over Awsten, and he felt drunk on Geoff. It was a high better than alcohol could ever be, and Awsten never wanted to quit.

Awsten finally managed to pulled back, his head spinning. That was the best kiss of his life, and part of him knows it as because he kissed Geoff. His one and only, his everything.

"Is that good? Will you cooperate now?" he asked, finally managing to pull Geoff's sweater over his head. Geoff just nodded sleepily, and after a hearty struggle, Awsten got Geoff down to his jeans. At this point Awsten realized that Geoff had fallen asleep on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Awsten sighed and wrapped his hands around Geoff's ankles and slung them around his own waist. He moved Geoff's hand around his neck, then picked him up front-piggyback style. He staggered slightly down the hall, through his apartment, to his room. He laid Geoff down on the bed, then slipped out to go deal with Otto. He moved the pizza box off his friend's chest, laid a blanket over the sleeping figure, and tucked a bundled up sweater under their head. His own head spinning crazily, Awsten slipped and stumbled through his dark apartment, back to his room. He pushed his jeans off and crawled under the covers with Geoff, letting sleep crowd his ears and make his tongue heavy. The last movement his brain decided to pick up was Geoff rolling over and wrapping his arm around Awsten's waist, his palm slipping down to the small of his back. Awsten tilted into sleep, loosing all feeling to his dreams.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well, here's me starting another book that I'm probably never going to finish. Please point our any errors I make, they're all on me and it's better if I can fix them. comments and kudos are appreciated, and they give me more motivation to write. thank you!!!


End file.
